


Christmas Gift

by Chibi_Mochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short & Sweet, holiday fic, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Mochi/pseuds/Chibi_Mochi
Summary: Iwaizumi receives the best Christmas gift that Holiday.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of IwaOi Week 2020  
> Prompt: Free Day

Iwaizumi and Oikawa stood at the airport at two in the morning, waiting for Oikawa's flight to be announced. They stood in silence as they watch the other planes take flight. The silence was comfortable, but their minds were far from silent.

They both felt the fear and excitement as they let their thoughts wander to what the future holds for them. Going to a different state wasn't easy, especially since Oikawa was just nineteen, and all Iwaizumi could do was worry for him.

"What are you thinking of, Hajime?" Oikawa asks without looking at him.

Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa, who was impassively staring at the stars. Iwaizumi returned his gaze towards the planes as he answers, "I'm worried for you,"

Oikawa turns to him and reaches for his hand, interlacing their fingers, then giving Iwaizumi's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll be fine. I'm worried you'll miss me too much," Oikawa teased. He didn't like the gloomy atmosphere, so he tries to divert it by teasing Iwaizumi.

"Right, I hope someone could handle your insufferable ass," Iwaizumi teases back and moving closer to Oikawa so their shoulders would touch.

"You're the only person who thinks I'm insufferable. Everyone else loves me," Oikawa boasts then chuckles.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, and just as they were comfortably teasing each other, Oikawa's flight was announced. They were once again wrapped in silence, and Oikawa could see how Iwaizumi's shoulder slump and his lips turning into a pout.

So, Oikawa cups his cheeks and nuzzles their nose together, "it's just for a few years,"

"I know," Iwaizumi says and wraps his arms around Oikawa's waist before burying his face into his chest.

"I'll miss you, Hajime," Oikawa whispers and kisses Iwaizumi's cheek. The latter raises his head and gives Oikawa a quick kiss on the lips before letting him go.

"I guess I'll see you in a few," Iwaizumi says and gives him a smile.

Oikawa nods before turning around to his flight. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa's back vanish from his view before his eyes move to watch Oikawa's flight take off. He stayed there for a few minutes, thinking about how much he'll miss his best friend and boyfriend, but the thought of Oikawa achieving his dreams in Argentina is enough to make him smile as he leaves the airport.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi stay in contact. They made sure to allow time for them to talk despite living in different timezones. They'd mostly spend it talking about how their days went and end it with 'I love you's.'

This continued until the holidays. It was their first Christmas far from each other, and Iwaizumi wished he could spend it talking to Oikawa all day, but he knew it was impossible. So, he takes out a journal he started to keep when Oikawa left, a journal where he writes about how much he misses the annoying brunette.

The Oikawa's asked for the Iwaizumi's to spend time with them this Christmas. The Iwaizumi's spent the first half of Christmas cooking foods that they would bring to the Oikawa's, and the other half was spent at the Oikawa's, with them singing Christmas carols.

The exchange gift came, and Mrs. Oikawa blindfolded Iwaizumi for his gift. Iwaizumi didn't protest, and he just sits on the floor blindfolded. The living room was silent, and the only sound he heard was the door opening and closing before footsteps started to echo in the quiet living room.

The footsteps continued, and he heard it stop behind him. He didn't say anything, but his back straightened, and his ears perked up.

"Merry Christmas, Hajime," Oikawa whispers in his ear as cold slender arms wrap themselves around Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi quickly removed the blindfold and turned around to envelop Oikawa in a tight hug.

"I missed you," Iwaizumi whispers as tears roll down his cheeks from the overwhelming happiness he's feeling.

"I missed you too," Oikawa says and kisses Iwaizumi's shoulder, "do you like your gift?"

Iwaizumi nods, and that night, Iwaizumi's holiday wish came true, and he got to spend the rest of the holding with his family and Oikawa's.


End file.
